The Love Behind the Mask
by origamisan
Summary: Draco and Hermionie Fanfic. Draco wants Hermionie. Hermionie thinks that Draco is playing a joke on her when he asks her to the masquerade. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, people of . This is a DracoXHermionie fanfic, rabid ronXhermionie fan girls stand on that side of the internet please.

Hermionie's view point:

This year at Hogwarts? We are to have a masquerade for a Hogwarts prom if you would. I thought it was going to be great, Muggles didn't exactly have prom in fifth grade so it was the dance I never had. Ron and I broke a couple weeks ago. I never realized that he was that much of a man-whore; evidently he was going out with two other girls. Fortunately for him, I had let him off easy because of an important exam that was coming up. Now I realized so naively, he was impossible. No. I was the impossible one. God, I really had no options when it came to the guys. Neville could be if I was really _that _desperate. If only Ginny didn't have Harry we could go to together as friends. I was hopeless at love in general. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for anyone's standards. I sat down near the oak at the lake and just sat there going through my thoughts of how I should be studying or what not. Why should I care anyway I do so much better than normal aurors. I threw rock into the massive pool of water that never hit the water. Instead, into someone's pale-skinned fist.

"All I see is such a beautiful girl all pretty without even trying, and she is all alone. What a shame that is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Hermione VP

It was only Neville.

"Oh! You scared me! What's up?"

"So…The masquerade…You have a date yet? I mean Victor Krum isn't exactly here for this dance so would you like to try going with me?"

Crap.

"Uh…I think I'll have to get back to you on that one" Jesus, this was awkward, "See you around okay?" I ran past him and to the castle. I would have to take a broom ride later. But then again it would just make me recall the ones I had with Ron. My book bag and I sat down on one of the benches in the hallways. I sighed out a huge breath. Cheers, to another awkward moment with Neville. I closed my eyes for a while until I sensed someone sitting next to me.

_Dear God, _

_Please don't let it be Neville sitting next to me. If it is you'll be seeing personally quite soon._

I looked up and saw that it was Malfoy. Just what I needed now: Awkward moments and Mockery.

"So a pretty girl like you must already have a date right?"

I roll my eyes very heavily, "What. Just what do you want? I don't have anything to offer except…"

"Except being my date."

I snort, phsst. As if! "Don't make me laugh, please. I've had it with all this love crap!"

Instead of laughing it off with friends that would be hidden in the background, he follows me like a golden retriever.

"WHAT!?"

"You never answered…"

"Are you that freaking thick?! No Malfoy. I will not go to the masquerade with you." I roll my eyes again. I had better things to do than hang out with losers like him. I needed homework, it was relaxing enough.

Draco VP

Never should I have said anything to her. All I ever did say was something related to her wizarding genes. I put my face into my hands. I hear Pansy come up and swing her arms around me like a tree monkey.

"Guess who!"

"Do I want to know?"

"It's me silly! What's the matter?"

I look at her in the most bored way, "This can't go on, and you know it." I got up and went to the dormitories. It felt so good to say that to her. She was always the girl that my mother wanted for me. Dad always said," Brag about your possessions and boast about your talents because money can buy you anything. I plopped up onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The huge iron snake that covered it was always terrorizing. As if on cue, I hear the sounds of sobbing and the room's door being opened.

"You can't be serious. I mean come on, you said you loved me. Remember?"

"Yea, when I couldn't even think for myself." I look over to see if she's still here but, she's making her way toward the doors and slams it hard. Good enough. I let out a huge breath. Pansy, dead no. Hermione, I wish. Another girl would be possible but, I wouldn't exactly be satisfied. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermionie VP:

Honestly, he couldn't be that serious. I mean come on, Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, the obnoxious seventh year that can never pay attention in class? What about Pansy Parkinson? Wasn't she his girlfriend? They were never separate when they had free time. I bounced up from the bed and stretched. For once in life I actually didn't want to do homework. Just a short walk would do. At the foot of the stairs I saw Ron sitting down snogging some sixth year very explicitly.

"He's not worth your time." I said, "Even if he is, get a room."

She looked at me and went back to her current fantasy. How crushed she would be later was not my problem. As I walk out to Hagrid's, I see Pansy and three of her friends comforting the sun of their universe.

"He was nothing."

"Yeah she's right, just another one of those heartless boys. It'll pass"

She was crying about something that I couldn't understand through the sobs.

"He…was...my…everything! GAH!"

Draco? Did he really break up with her and then ask me? It couldn't be true. I mean I was a muggle-born. Hermionie Granger was nothing simply in his eyes. What the hell happened? I felt dizzy. Damn it Hermionie, focus! Just get to Hagrid's you'll be fine.

"Hermionie!" Ron.

I whirled around and just gave him a cold stare. No words were really needed. I don't think I could say anything anyway. The next thing I realized I had tears streaming from my eyes like the Nile.

"Hermionie, please don't cry. I still love you."

"I do too but, I know you really don't. You just want me for what's under my pants. Please, just admit and go back to the slut in the common room." I turned to leave but, I couldn't go any further. "That's your cue to leave and never talk to me again, got it?"

"Her-"

"No, Ron. It just won't work out like it should."

He looked at me like I was the first girl to ever break up with him. Probably was.

"And he just looked at me like he had never seen a girl before." I was at Hagrid's the tea he served was actually pretty good. Amazingly, the rock cakes weren't stale. Something was up.

"Hagrid, did you get cooking lessons?"

"No...Why do you ask?"

"No reason just, there seems to be something different with the recipe."

"Most likely, they're bought."

"Anyway, he was most likely gaping at the most beautiful girl in the world." At this, he made a little curtsy and gave me a kiss on the hand. I laughed, it felt so good.

"Gosh, Hagrid you know exactly what to say, even if it has nothing to do from what we are talking about."

"I'm sorry." He said very formally and straightened up like a Parliament politician. I giggle again.

"What exactly do you need advice on?"

"Nothing in particular, really. Malfoy asked me, though. "Hagrid dropped the kettle full of hot water but, paid no attention what so ever to it.

"HAGRID!" I whipped out my wand and did a simple cleaning spell that Mrs.Wesley had taught me when I still liked Ron.

"He Did What?!"

I could see myself being timid now,"Uh…Yes, he asked me to go and it was just something random. Do you want me to make the tea?"

"That's not a 'random' thing that happens every day, Hermionie. What happened?"  
I told him the tale of what seemed forever ago.

"…And then, when I thought he was joking, he followed me. It was so weird but, I guess he's just a good actor."

"Have you thought it all out?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if he really did like you?"

"Hagrid, that's totally out of the question!" I could feel my cheeks flush a deep scarlet.

"Just think about it. You better get to the common room, I should escort you."

"M'kay."

I was back in my dormitory with unfinished homework and the sound of breathing from the other girls. Yes, very lively of course. The window was open as it let the spring breeze flow in. The trees swayed long 

with it. It would be a relaxing sound if Lavender wasn't snoring so loudly. Someone was calling my name. I got up and saw Malfoy on his Nimbus 2001.

"What the hell?" I questioned. Before I could say anymore he stopped and said, "I brought one for you too." It was an identical to his.

"Seriously Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Just come with me?" he pleaded. He had gray eyes. I never noticed that before. They were the stormy type, kind of like a vampire. I took the broom but didn't mount upon it.

"What's the catch? How in the world am I supposed to trust.."

"There is none. You just have to." He offered a gentle hand out to me. I took it and got on. After a while he broke the ice with:

"Do you like it?"

"Yea, in a way,"

"How so?"

"Well if I weren't flying with you for instance."

"It's only and innocent flight." He gave me a good set of puppy dog eyes. Crap.

"Yes, only with the worst enemy I've made in my life."

"Thing can change."

"Not always."

"In this case, I think we can make an exception. Let's land here." I looked below; there was candle light and a light blue blanket. It was planned. I sighed, "No, Malfoy. I know what you're trying to pull."

"And what would that be?" He actually looked convinced, poor thing.

"Some kind of sick joke. Pretending to break up with Pansy, asking me to the masquerade, etc. Please don't treat me like I don't know what you're talking about. I'll return this tomorrow" I sped up back to the castle. Lovecrap. When I got back, Draco was at my window giving me a hard look. His stupid qudditch moves made him have easier detour techniques.

"Do I need security trolls to get rid of you? Draco Malfoy I've had it with this joke. Please I'm humiliated enough. The tears started to roll down from my eyes but, he wiped them away as he flew closer to me. He took his arm and wrapped it around me so we touching side by side.

"You have no idea how much I love you." And then he kissed me on the windowsill under the moonlight in that Spring night.


	4. Chapter 4

So far I think it's pretty good, hope you all think so.

Draco VP:

Her lips were cold but, her skin burned from my touch. She slapped me across the face although she didn't resist as I kissed her. It hurt.

"Malfoy, I would suggest for you to go back to your common room and get some rest. There is a test in Professor Snape's class tomorrow. A good night's rest will help plenty. Good night." Formality was her cover. Slick, but I saw right through it. She climbed back into the window and into her room. I held her hand as she went inside. She brushed aside and gave me a glare that could make forest fires. Tomorrow would be interesting.

She seemed tired at breakfast. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Oi! Draco! What you staring at?" It was Goyle. "What?"

"Nothing, Potter's got skippers on his chin."

"I don't see anything." Crabbe added.

"He probably wiped it off. Doesn't matter anyway. Let's go to class."

There was a test in Snape's class after all. Hermionie finished abnormally fast as usual but Professor gave her a strange look and gave back her paper. It wasn't possible. She got a "D". It couldn't be true. She gasped and looked as shocked as I was.

"Professor Snape, may I please I go to the hospital wing for the rest class?" she whispered. He gave her a bored look and gave her permission. She rushed out so quickly that the papers on Snape's desk fell to the floor as he grumbled to pick them up.

Hermionie VP:

It couldn't be possible, a "D". Seriously! Was I thinking about him that hard? This stupid masquerade was making me insane. No, he was making me insane. I walked out on the grounds instead of the wing. It was too stuffy in there anyway. I sat down on the ground leaning against the oak tree near my favorite spot on the lake. I heard footsteps.

_Dear God, _

_Please don't let be Draco walking toward me. It not being Neville would be nifty too by the way._

It was Ginny. This took me by surprise; she was a good student like me who wouldn't be skipping class just to enjoy a nice day.

"You surprised me, Ginny!"

"You do too. What are you doing out class?"

"Uh…"

"A penny for your thoughts." I really don't know what to do at this. Ginny, my best friend. What was on my mind, deadly rumors of uncomfortable and embarrassing stares.

"I really don't think it would be appropriate with the current situation."

"Is it Ron? I need someone to test my new hex on anyway."

"He's related to it in a way, now that I think about it." I heard more footsteps behind me. _Again God, I'm pleading for you to answer my mail._

"So this is where you went." Harry. Thank god.

"Hey!" squealed Ginny and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to that then." I noted.

"Aw, Hermionie. We won't snog! Promise!" Harry put in.

"Its okay, Harry. I'll just be a third wheel like always."

I had to get away anyway. I was just another pretty face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Night of the Masquerade:**

I sat lying on my bed dozing off early in the evening.

"Hermionie, what are you doing?" I heard Ginny ask.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you know I wasn't going?"

"Well…That wasn't exactly in my diction."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I laid my head back down. She walked over to me and held up something red and sparkly above me. "Get up; you're going to the dance."

After at least an hour of complaining, Ginny and Paravati Patil had forced make up and the red dress. It actually pretty nice but, I thought I should give my excuses.

"I can't go Ginny! The dress isn't fitting I feel like it's going to fall any minute."

"One, that's a lie. Two, it's a lie because you're sitting down. Three, I know it fits fine. Don't argue."

"I don't have a mask." I tried again.

"That's why I already got you one." It had a red velvet base with gold feathers and pins.

"Put it on." She offered. I would have to politely decline.

"No."

"Excuse me?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"You heard me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because one day you're going to regret not going. Besides Ron is actually serious about you now. He promised on his life that he would never set eyes on another girl besides you. I think you can trust him."

I sighed, a test drive wouldn't hurt. "Fine, let's go."

We sloped down the stairs. I was slower than the others because I was so self-conscious of the strapless. I looked at Ginny holding hands with Harry. She looked so beautiful in her one-side strap deep purple dress. I don't know how she did it.

"You beat them all though." I heard Ron's voice me. I had forgotten how tall he was. Thank Ginny for the heels later.

"Thanks, you look good too." I gave him an appreciative smile. Hey, I was trying.

"Are you okay with this."

"What are you talking about?" Just because I was book-smart doesn't mean I didn't know a thing or two. I loved messing with his head.

"You and me."

"Who said it was official?"

"How can it be?"

"You're going to have to impress me. You're going to have to work for it."

"Oh, like this?" And right there and then he kissed me on the dance floor.

Draco VP:

They were over though what in the world happened? I know I was with someone other than Pansy but, she was a jealous point who actually agreed to the deal. Some people are so pathetic for how little they'll sell out for. She had a sleek red dress that fitted her nicely. Her mask was made with velvet and shiny feathers.

"I'll only be a minute okay?" I walked over to the couple and civilly cut in. Weasley gave me an 'I'm watching you look so don't do anything you might regret look'. It would al fall into place.

Hermionie VP:

I had no idea what he was doing but, it I knew it still had to do with the joke.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Well, look who's the _thick _one now."

"What are you talking about" Just act dumb and you'll pull through.

"You know what I'm talking about." Holy crap, he had telekinesis or something, "This isn't a joke. Everyone helped me. My date, Ginny, Paravati, even Ron did a little part." He took my hand and pulled me through the gardens in the back. Bushes of red roses were behind him as if he were set there like a Muggle soap opera. "Please. Please Hermionie Granger, love me the way I love you." This was so unexpected at all means. First, Draco _Malfoy _was after me. The he plans this whole thing to set me up with him. It was romantic, I mean totally but it was too good. Too good to be _true_ anyways.

"It's real. I really do love you."

"Prove it."

So he did, as he undid my mask and kissed me under moonlight that shined with stars.


End file.
